


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Five.

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [45]
Category: due South
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is for roadrunner1896 and Sossity who wanted to see more of Fraser's experimental hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Ray's Coffee Part Five.




End file.
